


十英寸英雄

by zyq_7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Ten inch hero AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyq_7/pseuds/zyq_7
Summary: Dean和Sam被Gabriel传送到了另一个电视节目里，在那里dean碰见了和自己长的一模一样的人，以及匆匆敢来帮忙的Castiel……





	

Dean和Sam两个人在电视台之间不停的转换，Dean正在庆幸自己刚刚没有被“击中”的时候，画面一转，他们又从竞猜节目中，来到了大街上。

　　“放轻松点，Sammy。”Dean伸手拍了拍身边的大个子弟弟。“不管我们现在在哪个电视剧或者电影里，我们只需要继续演下去就够了，我刚刚不就在那个什么竞猜节目里存活了下来么，哈？”Dean得意的冲着Sam笑着指了指自己的下半身。“哦那还真是祝福你了。”Sam抿了抿嘴唇，冲着Dean翻了个白眼，径直走向马路对面。

　　“hey，Sam。”Dean快步跟过去一把拽住正在街边头也不回就向前走的Sam,“搞清楚这里是什么之前，不如我们去找点吃的，例如，三明治？”Dean冲着街边的三明治店努了努嘴还不等Sam回答就一把将他拉了进去，找了一个位置坐下。

　　“我可以为你做什么？”一位女服务员拿着纸笔走了过来。“呃…我要一份12寸的火鸡胸三明治，给他一份沙拉。”Dean冲着服务员笑道，拍了拍坐在桌子对面正一脸郁闷的Sam。

　　“Priestly,你在这里搞什么鬼？”本来站在收银台身后的一位女士快步走到了Dean和Sam的桌子面前，而Dean还正在和Sam谈论怎样才能从这个见鬼的电视节目里出去。“Priestly！”她见Dean毫无反应，伸手敲了敲两个人坐着的桌子，将厨师穿的围裙扔到了Dean的怀里，一只手叉着腰看着他。“首先，我恭喜你终于换成了较为正常的装扮和发型，但是，你不来工作和一个大个子男人坐在这里干嘛，恩？”她挑了挑眉等着dean的回答,同时也转十分暧昧的看了一眼Sam，Sam只好礼貌的笑了笑。

　　“uh……不好意思你说什么我没听清？”Dean愣了愣只好示意自己并没有听清刚刚她说的话，无奈的摊了摊手。“Priestly，Dean，也许是你在这个里面的角色姓名。”Sam看着Dean还一脸不明所以的表情，赶紧低下头小声的提醒了他。Dean看了一眼Sam又转头看了一眼仍旧站在桌子边的女人连忙点头站了起来。“哦哦哦！当然了，Priestly！我该……该去工作对吧？”Dean笑着指了指收银台的后面，手忙脚乱的把围裙系上，准备向那边走去。

　　“所有人冷静！！”忽然猛地有人推开了门，走了进来，吸引了所有人的目光，他留着夸张的莫西干发型，脸上打的洞比他身上本来就有的洞都要多，带着一副墨镜以及一张和Dean一模一样的脸。“……搞什么鬼？？”Dean楞在原地，看着那个刚刚走进来的男人，伸出手摸了摸自己的脸，而店内其他人的目光都不停的在他们两个人之间来回流转。Dean很快接受了这个事实，这个奇怪的男人长得和自己一样帅，虽然他无法苟同这个男人的装扮，不过脸还是一样帅，最起码他内心是这样认为的。

　　他笑着转头看了看Sam说道“Sam，也许他才是你亲哥哥，看那鬓角，你们简直就是‘兄弟鬓角’。”“闭嘴。”Sam抬头瞪着Dean，从牙缝里挤出来了一句话，看了看那个和Dean长得一样的墨镜男，“看来这位才是Priestly。”

　　Priestly把墨镜拿了下来，像跳舞一样夸张的扭了扭自己的身子，“我来了！恩……你们怎么了，看见我就这么惊喜么，uh？”Priestly看着餐厅里众人奇怪的表情，不解的问道，直到他的目光和正围着围裙站在原地的Dean对上。“搞什么鬼……你是谁？”Dean连忙把身上的围裙解了下来，冲着Priestly扔了过去。“Dean，我叫Dean。”

　　“Priestly你有个双胞胎兄弟，我不记得你告诉过我们啊？”正靠在门口那里的男人好奇的问道。“我没有双胞胎兄弟，Trucker！”Priestly手忙脚乱的解释着，“我也不知道，这是怎么一回事，克隆人技术成真了？那他们应该先克隆个猫王出来，难道我是个试验品，来测试是否会成真么……？”Dean站在原地看着Priestly自言自语，在心中夸奖了他的想象力，然后拍了拍手，示意自己可以解释这一切，“好了，听我说，我可以解释。”

　　于是接下来的近乎一个小时内，Dean向所有人解释了，他叫Dean Winchester，那个大个子的是他亲弟弟叫Sam Winchester，他们的生活是猎杀怪物，拯救别人。他们之所以会出现在这里，是因为一个恶作剧精灵把他们送到了这里，他也不是Priestly的什么双胞胎兄弟，他们现在只想快速回到属于他们的世界。

　　当然了，在听完Dean的一系列解释后，出于礼貌，其他人选择相信Dean说的话，并且也做了自我介绍，那个一直在摆弄电脑的叫Jen，一开始来质问Dean的是Tish，点单的是这家店的新员工叫Piper，以及这家店的老板Trucker，和Dean一模一样的Priestly，Trucker对于Dean说的话也给出了十分中肯的评价，“很明显，这又是一个不太正常的人。”

　　Dean选择性无视了Trucker的评价，反正在正常人眼中，他和Sam似乎也没有正常过。

　　“哦，对了，如果你们看见了一个穿着风衣蓝眼睛呆呆的家伙，帮忙把他带过来好了。”Dean说完这些话后，想到可能正在到处找他和Sam的Cass连忙又补了一句。“怎么了，那是你男朋友？”Tish笑看着Dean，“什么？当然不是！”Dean一脸惊讶的就像是你怎么会有这种想法的否决了Tish。

　　“这是全部的情况了。”Sam站起来连忙把Dean一把拉回座位上，省的他在说出什么蠢话，对着众人点了点头。

　　“哦，如果你们不介意的话，可以住在我的房车里，在你们彻底正常……不，回到你们的世界之前。”Trucker对着Dean和Sam提出了一个办法，“那真是太谢谢了。”Sam对着Trucker道了谢。说罢，Trucker就带着Dean和Sam来到了自己的房车面前，简单的对他们介绍了一下，就让他俩暂时待在这里了,Dean是完全同意的，更不要说这里还有三明治之类的东西吃。

　　就这样平安无事的过了很多天，Dean和Sam也说不上来，为什么他们这次可以这么久的出现在一个情节里面，他们白天来店里坐坐，做些调查，晚上去房车里勉强休息休息。“嘿，你看，我们在竞猜节目里，你是完成了竞猜项目……”

　　“而你被狠狠的打了一次。”Dean喝了一口咖啡得意的看着Sam。

　　Sam一脸无奈的看着Dean，沉默了好几秒，直到Dean不好意思的笑着示意他继续，“……在医生电视剧里，我给你做了手术或者什么的，也许是一个镜头里有一些任务需要我们去完成，完成了这些我们就可以出去了？”Sam将这几次他想到的总结出来，慢慢的给Dean分析着。“那我们这里的任务……”Dean放下了咖啡，拿起桌子上的三明治咬了一大口不紧不慢的嚼着，“是什么？”

　　“我不知道……”Sam摊了摊手意味着现在也只是发现了这些而已，至于到底有什么需要他们去做，现在也没人清楚。

　　“Priestly，你可以跑个腿么？”正在Sam和Dean纠结的时候，Trucker叫了叫正在做饭的Priestly，“当然可以，我们需要什么，队长？”“卫生间的女士棉条用完了。”Trucker微笑着把钱递到了Priestly手里，拿着钱正准备出门的Priestly楞在了原地，张了张嘴想要说些什么，“哦，看你的样子，放心好了，我明天去买。”Jen摆弄着电脑冲着他说道，示意他这只是一个玩笑不用担心。

　　“不，我去买，我可以很自然的为女士提供一服务，我可是一个什么都会干的男人。”Priestly说完头也不回的冲着便利店走了过去。

　　“哦，我倒是挺欣赏他这一点。”Dean笑着指了指走出门的Priestly，又咬了一大口三明治，喝着咖啡，“我们刚刚聊到了哪里，Sam？”“Dean！”

　　Cass在刚刚被传送走了后，就意识到这根本不是恶作剧精灵可以具备的力量。等他再次试图去找到Dean和Sam的时候，他发现自己现在正在一家便利店里。无视了身边人看自己奇怪的眼神，正准备走出这家便利店的时候。忽然听见了Dean的声音从收银台的方向传来。“你知道这意味着什么么？这意味着，我和一个女人的关系十分亲近……”

　　Cass立刻跑了过去，“Hello,Dean。”他正准备伸手去拍对方的时候，Priestly转过了身，导致Cass的手凝固到了半空中，他看着面前这个有着夸张头发，穿着苏格兰裙的男人，立刻得出了自己的结论，“你不是Dean，你是谁？”

　　“我当然不是Dean，你又是谁？”刚刚嘲笑Priestly的两个人看着这一幕，发出了一阵笑声，看着他们两个说道，“哇，老兄，这就是你说的漂亮的‘女人’，真是够漂亮的。”Priestly瞪了一眼那两个人，结了账，重新看回了Cass，穿着风衣，看起来傻傻的家伙，蓝色眼睛，还在找Dean，一定就是Dean说的那个人没错，Cass奇怪的看着眼前这个男人从头到脚的打量着自己，对方忽然伸手拽住自己的风衣，把他向外拉去，“跟我走。”

　　“你是谁，变形怪，还是什么，你把Dean怎么了？”Cass反应过来，立刻伸手把Priestly拎起衣领按在了便利店的墙上，怒视着他，用近乎吼的声音说出了刚刚的那句话。Cass忽然的举动让便利店的众人吓了一跳，人们都扔下了手中的东西向外跑了出去。

　　Priestly猛地被按在墙上，愣了几秒钟一边在心里骂着Dean，怎么没人告诉他这看起来呆呆的家伙还是一个暴力狂，一边连忙冲着Cass解释着，“冷静点伙计，我认识你说的Dean，他和我长得一样不是么，我是要带你去见他。”

　　“他在哪？”Cass继续问着，但是丝毫没有要把Priestly放下来的意思，“跟这里隔了一个街区的三明治店！你先把我放下来，我才能带路。”Priestly不舒服的扭了扭身子，示意了自己现在还腾空着贴在一个便利店的墙上。“不用，这样快一点。”Cass腾出一只手，按上了Priestly的额头，下一秒他们就出现在了三明治店内。

　　Dean正在一边漫不经心的听着Sam给他分析乱七八糟的东西，忽然感受到身边一阵风，然后他便听到了那句熟悉的，“Hello Dean，还有Sam。”Dean和Sam一起抬头看向了站在桌子边的Cass，脸上担忧着急的表情让人很想抱抱他告诉他大家没事，紧接着Dean看见了还被Cass一直手拽着衣领的Priestly。“Cass，可以放了他的。”“好。”

　　Cass听到了Dean的话立刻松开手放了Priestly，拉开凳子坐了下来，Priestly对于重新回到了地上十分珍惜，伸手整了整自己被Cass弄皱的衣领，“老兄，你应该告诉他下次别这么暴力。”

　　“我的错。”Cass低下头道了歉，“好了先别管这些了，Cass你既然来了，快把我和Sam带回去。”Dean和Sam一脸期待着Cass有所动作，他们可不想后半辈子就待在这里了。“好的。”Cass伸出手放在了两个人的额头上，几秒钟的沉默，两人发现自己还在原地，而四周的人看着他们三个就像看着神经病。

　　“怎么……”Cass奇怪的把自己的双手放了下来，一脸疑惑的看着Dean和Sam，“这样就没意思了！”正当他们三个人对脸懵逼的时候，忽然有人打开了门，一脸好笑的看着他们三个。

　　“Gabriel。”Cass看清楚了进来的人，立刻从椅子上站了起来，站在了Dean和Sam的身前。“哦，Castiel，放轻松。”Gabriel走到了他们面前，不客气的用叉子叉了一口Sam的沙拉吃了起来。“那是我……算了。”Sam抬头看了看Gabriel，又放弃的低下了头。

　　“等等，Gabriel？”Dean也从椅子上站了起来，指着Gabriel问道，“那个大天使？”“承蒙夸奖。”Gabriel不紧不慢的找了个地方坐下，看着他们三个人。

　　“好了，既然你们已经知道了，那你们就加油扮演好自己的角色吧，”Gabriel指了指在坐的所有人，抛了个媚眼，“我看好你们，至于Sam，我就带走了，鉴于他…唔，应该没什么事的情况下。”

　　“等等，你要把Sam带去哪里？”Dean伸手准备拉住自己的弟弟，却发现Gabriel和Sam一起不见了，“该死的。”

　　“别担心，Dean，Gabriel应该不会伤害Sam的。”Cass站在一边抬眼看着Dean。“哦，是么？你的两个哥哥想要让我和Sam当他们的皮囊好打一架，开启天启，你们剩下的天使在四处追捕我们，你现在告诉我Sam不会有危险？”Dean皱眉看着Cass，无处泻火只好一拳砸到了旁边的桌子上，推开门走了出去，留下站在原地的Cass和明显受到了惊吓的众人。

　　Cass愣了愣追了出去，“Dean，你现在应该冷静下来，我们只要照着Gabriel说的，就能出去找到Sam了。”

　　“OK…”Dean冷静了一下重新回到了店里。看了看仍旧呆立着的人们，一脸我早就说过，你们这下总该相信我了吧的表情。

　　“所以…所以你们是要完成某些东西，而这个东西和我们有关？”Trucker整理了一下自己的思路问道。

　　“是的。”Cass给予了他肯定的回答。

　　“哦如果这样的话，天使们明天要去见Jen的一个网友，她们应该后天才会回来，你们可以在店里帮下忙么？像是你弟弟说的扮演好自己的角色什么的。”

　　“Dean在这里，我哪里也不去。”Cass疑惑的皱起了眉，他不太明白为什么他要去见什么网友。“他说的是那三个女孩，Cass。”Dean无奈的指了指那三个女孩对Cass解释道。

　　“可她们不是天使。”Cass仔细的看了看那三位女性，他不认为自己从她们身上看见了荣光。

　　“那就是种爱称，就像你叫Castiel而我却叫你Cass一样！”Dean不耐烦的说着，忽然意识到自己说出了什么奇怪的东西赶紧闭上了自己的嘴，“哦，该死的我都说了什么。”

　　“Dean……？”“闭嘴，Cass。”

　　Tish站在收银台后面好笑的看着他们两个人，挑了挑眉冲着Dean说道，“还说这不是你的小男朋友？”

　　“我们可以跳过这个话题么。”Dean顺手拿起桌子上剩下的半个三明治继续吃着，乞求的看着Tish，Tish抬起了手做了一个投降的姿势，重新回去干活了。

　　第二天，三个女孩准备开着Trucker的房车前去约会，于是在凌晨，睡意朦胧的Dean便摇摇晃晃的被Cass拖入了店里，“Cass别乱跑。”Dean找个地方坐下看着身旁站着的天使，嘟囔着嘱咐了一句就继续趴在桌子上睡了起来，“天知道我什么时候还有机会可以睡这样的好觉。”

　　等到Dean被Priestly一个抹布拍醒的时候，条件反射的他还以为自己遭到了什么袭击，就差掏出枪对准对方的脑袋了，不过不得不说，当你睡眼朦胧的睁开眼睛看见一个长得和自己一模一样的家伙的时候，你会以为你还在梦里的。

　　“Cass呢？”Dean揉了揉眼睛，眯起来环视了一周，并没有发现天使的踪迹，“刚刚Trucker让他帮忙去送外卖了，然后一秒钟之内他就消失了，现在他应该……”Priestly正准备说他应该在街区之间乱窜的时候，就看见自己的面前多了一个人。

　　“上帝啊！”Priestly猛地向后退了一步，摸了摸自己的胸口来缓和受到的惊吓，Dean则耸了耸肩膀一脸的习以为常。

　　“恩…不是上帝，是Castiel。”Cass疑惑的说着，不明白为什么那么多人喜欢叫他父亲的名字。“我送完了。”Cass整了整风衣，上面还沾了一些其他的污渍，像是什么食物的残渣。

　　“你这是怎么搞的？”Dean伸了个懒腰，从椅子上站了起来，略显嫌弃的指了指Cass湿漉漉的头发和风衣。“一个人看见我后，将他手中的食物抛了过来。”

　　“下次学会敲门，Cass。”Dean从卡座里走了出来，拍了拍Cass的肩膀，走到收银台后面开始工作。

　　“需要帮忙么Dean？”Cass跟着Dean一起走了过去，“哦当然！”Dean面带微笑的指了指角落里的座位，“去那里坐着，别乱跑。”Dean见Cass还站在原地，轻轻推了他一把，“快去吧。”

　　Cass坐到了角落里的座位上，端端正正的坐下，视线在每一个进来的人和Dean的身上来回看着，每个人走进店里就像自己被监视着一样。

　　“嘿，Castiel怎么一直在那里坐着，盯着这里看？”Priestly被盯的浑身发毛，只好过去问了问Dean，“你应该庆幸他坐在那里，而不是过来吓跑每一个人客人。”Dean冲着Cass点了点头，顺便回答了Priestly的问题。

　　“他喜欢你。”Priestly看着Cass盯着这边的眼神，又看了一眼他身旁的Dean，“他绝对喜欢你，老兄！”Priestly就像发现了什么新大陆一般，猛地向后推了一把Dean，以至于Dean差点一头钻进前面正在点单的女士胸里，尽管Dean也很想这么做，但这也是公共场合。这边的动静让Cass眯起眼睛歪着头更加严肃的看着，不过他仍旧听话的坐在座位上一动不动。

　　“你搞什么鬼？”Dean转过头咬着牙瞪了一眼Priestly，又重新面带微笑的对正在点单的女士说了抱歉，不过他看的出来那位女士好像并不在意，这是不是意味着他今天晚上可以去快活一下？

　　“我只是实话实说。”Priestly耸了耸肩膀，把腰间的围裙又系的紧了点，重新回去做饭了。

　　等到一天结束后，Dean把才慢悠悠的走到了Cass的桌子边，“走吧,Cass，我们该去找个旅馆待着了。”毕竟今天晚上可没有房车给他们凑合。“开个房，uh？”Priestly拿着抹布慢悠悠的从他俩的身边走过，发现Dean转头狠狠的瞪了他一眼，就立刻跑走去打扫卫生了。

　　Dean没理会他，冲着Cass招了招手就走了出去，留下Priestly一个人待在店里负责关门，“嘿，你们是要留我一个人么？”

　 “猜对了。”Dean头也不回的一手推开门大步走了出去，Cass看了看Priestly又转头看了看Dean的背影，打了一个响指就立刻跟了上去。Priestly看着立刻变得整洁的店面，夸张的把抹布扔到了地上，低头捡起来冲出门，锁上门冲着Dean和Cass离开的方向使劲喊了一声，“你应该留下来的，Castiel！”尽管他也知道Cass也不会回应他。

第二天一大早，Priestly就横冲直撞的进了店里，一脸疑惑的看着三个刚刚回来的女士，“我昨天在电话旁守了一晚上，为什么没有人给我打电话？我需要全部的细节！”

　　Tish见状立刻迎了上去，给他解释了这一切。Priestly听完后更加不可思议的看着Jen，“所以你就让他一个人在那里胡思乱想了一晚上，真不敢相信！”

　　“我说的对么，Dean，给我点支持！”Dean转头看了看他，耸耸肩，一脸的状况外。但还是十分附和的说道，“嗯…或许吧。”

　　Priestly忽然想到了把Cass拉到身边，小声的问道，“你是个天使，对吧？”“恩……”“天使是不是应该帮助人们？”“恩……”

　　Priestly一看有戏，继续对Cass说着，“你看，现在Jen想见一个人，但是她不好意思，你能不能帮忙把那个男人带过来，我会给你一个房间号的。”“好的……”

　　到了晚上打烊的时候，Tish一把拦住了正在向外走的Dean，为难的看着他说道，“Dean，可以帮个忙么？”Dean看了眼被Priestly拉走的Cass，继续笑着说道，“当然。”

　　“事情是这样的，Jen的网友今天要来，我们希望你可以去劝劝他见Jen，我们让他今天晚上在这个房间等着。”Tish拿出一个房门钥匙期待的看着Dean，Dean想了想一把接过了钥匙塞进了自己的兜里，“好的。”

　　另一边Priestly带着Cass也向旅馆的方向走着，“我不明白，你不是让我帮忙将他带过来么？”

　　“哦，计划有变，你先去这个地方待着等一会可以么？”Priestly拿出一把钥匙交到了Cass的手里，临走的时候为了以防万一还特意拍了拍Cass的肩膀确保他晚上会去这个地方。

　　Cass疑惑的看了看手里的钥匙，只好揣上走向旅馆，Priestly跑回了餐厅，看见Tish一个人站在里面等着他，比了一个OK的手势，Priestly就向是刚刚跑完了长跑一样，一屁股坐在椅子上，“真不敢相信今天晚上会发生什么哈哈哈哈。”“你的主意真是糟透了。”Tish一边收拾着自己的东西一边摇了摇头。

　　“怎么了？肯定会成功的。”Priestly不服气的争辩着，“咱们可以打个赌。”

　　Tish收拾好了东西背上包，站在门口半推着门说道，“你觉得你明天早上会被Dean一枪崩了的。”

　　等到Cass到了旅馆，打开房门，奇怪的环视着房间的四周，房屋中间一个大型的床，床头柜上摆着熏香和一瓶红酒以及天花板上的灯照出淡黄色的光都让这个房间变的十分暧昧。

　　“奇怪。”Cass不知道干些什么，只好坐在床上等待着，摆弄着手上的遥控器不停的换着电视机的台。

　　Dean正一边走着一边把玩着手上的钥匙，等他到了旅馆的前台，他对着服务员说道，“0820号房。”女服务员看了他一眼奇怪的笑了笑，带着他走到了房间的门口，“好好享受，先生。”

　　Dean挑了挑眉觉得有些奇怪，但是也管不了那么多，这个世界里总不会还有什么恶魔或者别的什么吧，无非就是一个饥渴的小子在里面等着他去劝劝罢了，想到这里他就放心的打开了门。

　　“Cass！？”

　　“Dean？”  
Cass正坐在床上目不转睛的盯着电视节目，虽然他看不太懂上面正演着什么，紧接着他就听见了开门的声音，和站在门口木然的看着他的Dean。

　　“Jen的网友是你么？”Cass联想了一下前因后果，得出了这个结论。

　　“当然不是!”Dean想了想就知道他们俩都被耍了，怪不得那个服务员看着他奇怪的笑，还说什么“好好享受”，这他妈根本就是个蜜月房。“我们被耍了，Cass！”Dean看见Cass还一脸疑惑的盯着他看，只好用语言给他直白的解释道。

　　Dean听见电视机里传来奇怪的声音，走进房间看了一眼电视，指着电视屏幕问道，“Cass你为什么总是热衷于看这个？”

　　“上面放的，我就看了。”Cass重新坐回了床上一本正经的解释着。

　　Dean伸手关了电视后看向Cass，发现他的脸微微发红，床头的熏香散发的味道让人全身心都感到放松，还有几个空的酒瓶子随意的扔在那里，等等……空的酒瓶子。Dean走过去拿起一个酒瓶对着Cass晃了晃，Cass悄悄瞥了他一眼，发现Dean看向了自己后伸手摸了摸脖子轻咳了一声，把头转向一边看着窗外。

　　“你喝了？”

　　“没有……”

　　Dean把酒瓶随手一扔，走到Cass的面前，看着他的眼睛让他看向自己。

　　“Cass？”

　　“喝了。”Cass说完之后抬头又看了一眼Dean,忽然猛地向后一仰躺在了床上。Dean站在床尾看着躺在床上的Cass，风衣大敞着，蓝色的领带随意的搭在一边，眼睛一动不动的盯着天花板发呆。

　　Dean咽了口唾沫，慢慢的爬上床，单膝跪在床上用手撑着身子，带着有点颤抖的声音又叫了一声Castiel的名字，“Cass。”

　　“恩？”Cass的视线因为Dean而与天花板之间被阻挡开了，“我也想喝酒了。”Dean还不等Cass回应他，就附身向下吻上了Cass的唇，这个时候他才闻到刚刚被熏香略微遮盖住的Cass身上传来的酒味。

　　Cass略显疑惑的眯起了眼睛，他把双手放在Dean的胸前，作势想要推开他一般，最终却是向后伸去搂住了Dean的后背。Dean一边吻着一边伸手穿过Cass的西装透过衬衣抚摸着他的后背，就好像那里有一对真实可以触碰到的翅膀。

　　Dean睁开眼睛，发现Cass一直瞪着他那蓝色的眼睛看着自己，“Cass，有没有人给你说过，接吻的时候不要瞪着人看。”

　　“没有……”

　　“那我现在告诉你了，闭上眼睛。”Dean看见Cass像完成什么任务一样死死的闭上了眼睛，虽然有些无奈但也没说什么，毕竟这是他的小天使第一次做这种事情。

Dean伸手扯下了Cass的领带扔到一边，俯身又轻轻的亲了他一口“Cass，把衣服脱了。”他伸手指了指Cass身上的风衣和西装，看着Cass慢腾腾的捣鼓自己身上的衣服，最终忍不住伸手帮他脱了下来，只留一件衬衣搭在Cass的身上，Dean见Cass伸手去继续脱自己的衬衣，伸手拦住了他，一边慢悠悠的解这Cass的衬衣扣子，一边说着，“我喜欢这种有所保留的感觉。”

　　说罢Dean把Cass重新推到了床上，彻底压了上去，看着他的小天使懵懂的表情，自豪的笑着，想到了服务员给他说的话，伸手抚摸上了Cass的胸前。

　　“今天晚上我会好好享受的。”

　　……

　　清晨，Dean推门走了进来，笑眯眯的看着每一个人，问道“Priestly呢？”奇怪的语气让在场的所有人都觉得就算Dean下一秒掏出一把枪一枪崩了他都不意外。

　　就在这个时候，有人推门走了进来，整齐的衣服和正式的头发，让Priestly看起来和Dean更向了，他径直走向了Tish，问道今晚是否能够与他共进晚餐，Dean悄悄的走到他的身后，一把搂住Priestly的脖子，就在Priestly要求饶的时候，Dean小声在他耳边说了句，“谢谢。”然而两人相视一笑，就放开了他。

　　Trucker提议大家都去沙滩上，Zo喜欢能在那里祝福大家，尽管Dean拒绝了好多次，但最终还是被所有人连拉带拽的带了过去，而Zo也告诉他，那里有重要的人在等着他。

　　还没走到沙滩，Dean就看见Sam站在那里四处张望，至于为什么看的这么清，沙滩上再也找不到第二个这么高和这种发型的男人了。

　　Dean快步走过去抱住了Sam，问道“你怎么样？”“没事，无非就是看着你过了几天像肥皂剧一样的生活，和一个天使谈恋爱什么的。”Dean想拍Sam的手僵在了空中，试探性的问道，“你还看见什么了……”

　　“没了。走吧，难道你想在这里呆一辈子？”

　　Dean想叫Cass，却发现他歪着头看着Priestly，“Dean，你在这里干什么？”Dean和Sam连忙走了过去，Dean拍了拍Cass的肩膀让他转过来看向自己，“这才是Dean!”

　　然后他又伸手指了指正抱着Tish的Priestly说道，“看清楚，这是Priestly，Priestly喜欢Tish,”又指了指自己，“这是Dean，Dean喜欢Cass。”

　　Sam好笑的看着Dean，“Dean，你说了什么？”

　　“没什么！”

　　“Dean……？”

　　“闭嘴，Cass！”


End file.
